It's just not Cricket
by Moni
Summary: When the annual reunion of the doctors once again threatens to turn ugly, the fifth doctor has a suggestion.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my first (albeit badly written) Doctor Who fic. Be gentle….nah claw my eyes out if you have to. Most of this is based on stuff I've gotten up to with my brother and cousins, hey when you're one of 10 grandchildren, there's bound to be ensuring craziness every time the family meets up

It was the annual meeting of the doctor's, a tradition the first had started by having a coffee by himself on June 23rd every year. Nobody was entirely sure why the first doctor had picked the date, but they all gathered together on that day every year and every so often the number of doctors had increased. On this occasion there were now ten doctors crammed into a small room somewhere in the universe and the newest edition was badgering one of his predecessors.

"Do I really have to answer this?" the fifth doctor said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on it's only a bit of fun" the tenth doctor reassured him with a mischievous twinkle.

"I have my answer" the fourth doctor boomed and waved his hand in the air, "Romana".

The others blinked; "you're supposed to give three names" the eighth doctor finally spoke.

"No need, Romana's the answer to all three questions" the fourth nodded adamantly.

"You would kill, sleep and marry Romana?" the ninth doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Please let it not be in that order" the fifth doctor shuddered.

"Okay my turn" the ninth grinned, "I would kill that git Adam, easy choice. Sleep with Rose-"

"You mean you aren't already?" the eight interjected and was met with a chuckle from the fourth.

"-and I wouldn't marry anyone because I don't do domestic" the ninth finished.

"It doesn't work that way" the tenth insisted, "You have to pick a third name"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

Growing increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation, the fifth doctor moved towards the middle of the room where the first, second, third and sixth doctors were attempting to play a game of pool while the seventh watched fascinated by the antics.

"Ten quid says someone hits six with the cue in the next five minutes" he whispered to the fifth.

"Two minutes" the fifth replied shaking his hand.

"Hurry up and take the shot old man!" the sixth doctor shouted, "you've been aiming that cue for the last five minutes!"

"Patience my boy" the first replied, "although you seem to be devoid of it".

The first finally took his shot and somehow sunk three balls.

The sixth clapped sarcastically "oh well done", he moved to take his shot… _thwack!_

"That'll teach you to mouth off at me!" the first doctor shook his cue as the seventh gave the fifth doctor his winnings.

"You're losing us the game!" the third scolded the sixth, "I'll be damned if I lose to a scarecrow and an old goat!"

"FANCY PANTS!" the second shouted waving his cue dangerously about.

"Oi you're gonna get chalk on the ceiling!" the seventh cried in alarm.

"I NEVER SLEPT WITH JACK!" the ninth cried out from across the room and the tenth doctor (who had suddenly realized his mouth was forever going to land him in trouble) cringed in his seat.

"Everyone calm down!" the fifth tried to call out over the bickering, "everyone please-"

His attempt to quiet everyone down was cut short by a sharp whistle from the seventh "SHUT UP! The young fellow wants to say something".

"Every time we get together, there's bickering and fighting" the fifth began.

"I don't know why you're complaining" the seventh muttered, "you made a mint off betting on who'll throw the first punch".

"Yes, well" the fifth shot the seventh doctor a glare, "why don't we try something different? Something more civilized, a gentlemen's game".

"Oh God you know what he's suggesting don't you?" the eighth murmured.

"A nice friendly game of backyard cricket, five on each team, it will be fun" the fifth beamed, "fun and civilized".

"Civilised?" the fourth said in wonder, "well cricket's changed a lot since I traveled with the Barmy Army then".

"Please?" the fifth doctor begged like child begging for an ice cream, "I promise it will be fun".

The other doctor's remained unconvinced.

"Five quid for whoever hits six with a ball" the seventh piped up.

"We're in!"

Was it ok? If you liked it, I'll add some more chapters, maybe with them actually playing cricket


	2. disclaimer

Woops, forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Doctor Who, I don't own anything, I don't even own one of the pool cues.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys like it._

_betterwiththree: I love stereotypes, only yesterday I lived up to the blonde stereotype by looking for my shoes…they turned out to be on my feet._

_k9mark4: done and done :-)_

_HoVis: Sorry to tease, I just didn't want my story being ripped down, it's here now though_

_Funky In Fishnet: cool name, yeah I realised when I looked over it I should be arrested by the grammar police. I've started putting their numbers in capitals now._

_Deadgloves: thanks, I've tried to put a little more to the action in and be more clear about what's going on. Let me know if it doesn't suffice k?_

_Cheers people!_

The cricket match was almost ready to begin, though it had taken some time to get to this point. It had taken about an hour of traveling in the Tardis to get to a suitable venue. The First Doctor had insisted on piloting the Tardis and had nearly landed them all in a black hole. Next the Fourth Doctor had run out of jelly babies so they had to make a stop to replenish his stock. This had taken longer than expected as the Second Doctor had run into the hardware store across the road and accused the staff of selling Dalek parts and plotting to take over the universe, (luckily the other Doctors had dragged him out of the store before the police arrived).

After these debacles the first cricket pitch the Tardis materialised at was too grassy for the Sixth Doctor's liking.

The second cricket pitch was not grassy enough for the Sixth Doctor's liking.

The third cricket pitch the Fifth Doctor had to point out to the other Doctors was in fact a highway.

Finally the Tardis had materialised in a small park with a cricket pitch that had just the right amount of grass and lacked cars.

The Fifth Doctor sat on a bench while the other Doctors began organising the equipment and rubbed his temples "I've got a headache already".

A wooden cricket stump sailed through the air and landed at his feet.

"You don't throw them you little scarecrow, you put them in the ground" the Seventh Doctor's voice floated over from the pitch.

"Well why is it pointy on one end then?" the Second Doctor retorted.

The Fourth Doctor, who had taken up residency beside the Fifth poked the stump curiously with his shoe, then finding it of little interest took his bag of jelly babies out of his pocket.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" he shook the bag in the Fifth's direction.

Ever polite the Fifth Doctor took a jelly baby "I think we'd better help them set up before someone gets impaled on a cricket stump".

"Oh no" the Fourth replied lazily stretching out, "we'll just wait for Sri Lanka to get here"

"I'm sorry?" the Fifth blinked.

"The other team"

"…we aren't playing Sri Lanka" the Fifth Doctor said slowly.

"England then?"

The Fifth shook his head.

"Oh Australia?"

"I'm helping them set up now" the Fifth said picking up the stump and leaving the Fourth humming 'Advance Australia Fair' in his wake.

Meanwhile out past the cricket pitch the Tenth and Eighth Doctors were retrieving the stump the Second Doctor had thrown (a greatly missed) at the Seventh for calling him a scarecrow. It had landed near someone's backyard fence.

"_I said I'm not joining forces with you Davros!" _

The Tenth Doctor looked around, "that sounded very much like the Master"

"_Why? Every time we go out, I have to drive!"_

The Eighth grinned and point to a small hole in the fence. The Tenth Doctor peered through the hole to see the Master sitting out on his patio, red-faced and abusing a cordless phone.

"_-and you never pay your share at dinner, you've always 'only got your bank card' or some rubbish!"_

"That's the Master's house?" the Tenth Doctor ventured, "would I be right in assuming that the other cricket pitches weren't too grassy or not grassy enough?"

"Just not close enough to the Master's place" the Eighth winked, "don't tell the Fifth lad ok? He'll give us all an earful"

The Tenth made a zipping motion across his lips and snickered.

"Right, I'm nominating myself as team captain" the Ninth Doctor folded his arms, "anyone who doesn't like it can sod off".

"I think I should be the other team captain" the Third Doctor added folding his arms in a much more debonair manner to demonstrate he had the most class.

"Well flip a coin to see who gets first pick" the Fifth said as he tried to wrestle the last cricket stump of the Second Doctor, "honestly I'll give you a bat in a minute, I promise!"

The Ninth Doctor won the toss and immediately picked the Fifth Doctor, "anyone would be daft not to pick Blondie" he said as he watched the Fifth Doctor run past with the Second Doctor in hot pursuit waving the cricket stump gleefully.

"Ten you're with me" the Third Doctor waved at the newest Doctor as the Fifth tripped up the Second Doctor.

"Seven" the Ninth nodded and snickered as the Fifth Doctor was smacked in the shin with the stump.

"Eight you'll be on my team" said the Third while a stream of undignified language burst forth from the Fifth Doctor's mouth.

"Lose the scarf and get over here" the Ninth said to the Fourth who was now trying to tempt the Second Doctor away from the Fifth with his bag of Jelly Babies.

"I suppose you'll do then little fellow" the Third sighed as the Second Doctor begrudgingly gave the cricket stump to the Fifth Doctor.

"Hmm" the Ninth eyed the Sixth and First Doctors, the later had fallen asleep against his cane while the former stared at the Ninth expectantly.

"WAKE UP! You're on my team!" the Ninth bellowed at the First Doctor.

The Sixth Doctor scowled "well my friend, you are going to lose this game".

"I think not" the Fifth Doctor smiled as he returned from putting the final stump at the end of the cricket pitch, "I think you'll find I'm- oh no! He's after the stump again!"

_Well they still haven't started to play cricket, but they will next chapter I promise!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. It's been a pretty rough few months but I am feeling up to writing again. Got hold of a Fifth Doctor DVD, aww he's such a sweetie!_

_Thank-you for all your demands for me to update, I feel so loved _

_On to the chaos that is the Doctors' cricket match._

"And now we return to the cricket match of the millennium, Doctor vs. Doctor" the Second Doctor said in his best cricket commentator accent.

"First up to bowl from the Third Doctor's team is Fancy Pants. A veteran in Venusian aikido, but will his athletic ability transfer to success in this riveting game?"

"Shut it scarecrow" the Third Doctor glared at him, "you're supposed to be fielding not commentating. Now go over there, as far away from the young fellow as possible please".

The Ninth Doctor who was sitting on a bench waiting for his turn to bat snickered as he watched the Second Doctor sulk off. Next to him sat the Fourth Doctor eating his jelly babies, beside him the First Doctor had returned to dozing claiming the game wasn't 'intellectually stimulating'.

The Seventh Doctor stood nearby practicing how to swing the cricket bat.

The Ninth turned his attention to his first batter on the cricket pitch "c'mon blondie! Make me proud to be me!"

"Trying to encourage him are you?" said the Seventh Doctor said between practice swings.

"Ah capital idea" the Fourth nodded, "Yes! Swing Batter!" he bellowed through cupped hands.

"I believe that's a cheer you use in baseball" the Seventh laughed.

"Well bugger that then" the Fourth said adjusting his floppy hat and standing up.

"Oi! Where are you off too?" the Ninth said.

"To find a decent cheer squad my good man" came the reply, "have you ever heard Sarah Jane scream?"

"Aye Mel can burst your ear drums too" the Seventh nodded, "actually that gives me an idea" he added taking out his mobile phone.

Meanwhile on the pitch, the Fifth Doctor was in his element, scoring run after run. Something the Third Doctor was growing increasing frustrated with.

His team wasn't working out so well, nobody except himself wanted to bowl for a start.

The Eighth Doctor was too busy peering through a hole in the fence to be fielding.

If the cricket ball was ever caught by the Sixth Doctor he tended to throw it at the Ninth Doctor rather than to the Tenth who was playing wicket keeper.

The Second Doctor was amusing himself by playing 'Road to Gundagai' on his recorder and finally the Tenth Doctor was trying to explain why 'The Lion King' was so great to a very game-focused Fifth Doctor.

The Third Doctor stared at the cricket ball in his hand, wondering if there was some clever way to bowl the Fifth Doctor out.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed and took out his sonic screwdriver…

THWOCK! The First Doctor was smacked by a ball so hard he fell head over heels backwards of the bench, "WHAT IN BLAZES!"

"Oh…it wasn't supposed to do that" the Third Doctor looked a little sheepish for once.

The First Doctor glowered at the offending cricket ball and then at the Third Doctor "you reversed the polarity of the neuron flow didn't you?"

"Oh so that's what that does" exclaimed the Tenth Doctor, "I've always wondered".

"How did he manage to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow on a cricket ball?" the Fifth Doctor frowned.

"Oh that's his thing" the Tenth Doctor said nonchalantly, "like you've got you're cricket and I've-" suddenly he caught sight of the Eighth Doctor doubled over in laughter near the fence and ran over to see what he was missing.

"-a short attention span perhaps" the Fifth Doctor sighed, "well now we need a new wicket keeper".

"I'll do it" the Second Doctor piped up, "I'll be an excellent wicket keeper. Now what's the wicket and do I have to keep it in a box or on a leash?"

"Just stand there and try to catch the ball" said a rather strained Third Doctor as he got ready to bowl the ball.

"Hmm…I think I got something stuck in my recorder" the Second frowned.

"Well just tap it a few times to dislodge it" the Fifth Doctor said.

_Bonk, Bonk, Bonk._ The Second Doctor immediately tapped his recorder three times on the back of the Fifth Doctor's skull.

"Ow! What do you think you're-"

"OUT!" cried the Third Doctor happily.

"YOU CHEATING BA-OW!" cried the Ninth Doctor.

The First Doctor shook his cane "mind your tongue boy!"

The Fifth Doctor glared at the fallen stumps and then the Second Doctor and then the Third "that's not fair! He distracted me".

"Sit down my boy" the First Doctor said, still rubbing the place where the ball had hit him, "let someone else have a turn now".

"This is an injustice" the Fifth Doctor sniffed as he handed the bat to the Ninth.

"This is cricket" the Third Doctor grinned.

"Hey!" cried the Second Doctor, "I got that thing out of my recorder! It's one of Four's jelly babies!"

_Who will the Fourth bring along to be a cheer squad?_

_What was the Seventh Doctor's idea?_

_What was the Eighth Doctor laughing at?_

_Can the Ninth Doctor Bat?_

_Will the Sixth Doctor get his revenge?_

_How did a jelly baby get caught in the Second Doctor's recorder?_

_All these questions will be answered in the next exciting installment!_

…_Well not the jelly baby one._


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, sorry to take it up and put it down. It's pretty much the same, just a bit neater. _

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are (dare I say it?) fantastic._

_I was on the phone to me cousin in England yesterday and he said Tooth and Claw was just really weird but that I'll like the first episode of the season so now I'm really hanging out for the show again!_

The Seventh Doctor had wandered a little way from where the First and a rather dejected Fifth Doctor were sitting. He was talking on a mobile phone.

"Hello Tegan? It's the Doctor…no not that one" the Seventh Doctor said in a tone that suggested Tegan wasn't the First one to get it wrong.

"Yes we're playing a game of cricket, the ten of us" he continued "care to take a punt on the outcome? ...the Fifth Doctor? On my team…excellent fifty quid on my team to win. I'll call you and let you know. Ok bye!"

He scribbled down the bet in his notebook, he had several bets going.

Turlough had put twenty dollars on the Ninth Doctor's team to win, as had Susan and Ian Chesterton had put five pounds on the same team (he raised his bet from three after the Seventh Doctor had told him off for five minutes about being a cheapskate).

Peri had also placed seventy-five dollars on the Sixth Doctor being attacked by one of the other Doctors.

The Seventh Doctor add the current totals and then dialed another number, "hello Ace? Yes! Listen, we're playing a game of cricket…"

"You know perhaps he should tell them that I've already been bowled out" the Fifth Doctor said shaking his head.

"Rubbish, I could use some of that money to by myself a new cane" the First Doctor said holding up his worn cane (worn mainly from hitting the other Doctors), "I'd like one with a pewter handle, maybe in the shape of a dragon…"

"Was I really this materialistic?" the moral Fifth Doctor wondered aloud.

"Your hat's in the dirt!"

"Oh no! And I just had it dry-cleaned!" the Fifth Doctor caught sight of the First Doctor looking smug, "shut up".

Meanwhile on the pitch, the Ninth was waiting for someone to bowl the ball to him.

It looked to take a while as the Third Doctor and the Sixth Doctor were having an argument.

"I want the bowl!" the Sixth Doctor stamped his feet.

"Careful he'll hold his breath and go blue soon" the Ninth observed with a snicker.

"Five minutes ago you said you didn't want to" the Third Doctor said throwing his hands up in exasperation, "you said the colour of the ball didn't match your outfit".

"Well I'm colourblind so I couldn't tell" the Sixth Doctor replied.

"Really?" the Second Doctor yelled from across the pitch, "you never said!"

"Explains a lot!" the Ninth Doctor added.

"Give me that!" the Sixth Doctor snatched the cricket ball out of the Third Doctor's hand, he grinned at the Ninth Doctor "cricket can be a contact sport you know"

"I'm going to get hurt aren't I?" the Ninth Doctor said to the Second who nodded adamantly.

The Third Doctor shook his head "fine I'll go field and-" he looked around the cricket pitch, "where have the other two fielder's gone?"

Over by the fence the Eighth and the Tenth Doctor were leaning on each other and biting their lips with tears rolling down their eyes.

_And one, and two, and lift those legs lift those legs! Feel your calf muscles working girls!_

On the patio the Master was exercising in a black jumpsuit, his eyes fixed firmly on the probable television displaying the exercise show.

The two Doctor's fell over clutching their sides.

"There's never a camera when you need one!" spluttered the Eighth Doctor.

"Quick!" hissed the Tenth Doctor peering again through the fence, "he's doing pumps and Pilates now!"

The Fifth Doctor sat sullenly on the bench digging his toes in the dirt, still disappointed about being bowled out so quickly, when he heard the TARDIS returning followed by several babbling voices.

"Aww you look like you need a hug".

The Fifth Doctor looked up to see a young blonde girl standing in front of him "you're Rose aren't you?"

"Yeah that's me" Rose grinned sitting beside him.

"Ah" the Fifth nodded toward the Ninth Doctor who was currently trying to avoid sustaining grievous bodily harm from an offending cricket ball, "so you and he-"

"Hey! They said you were the nice one!" Rose said clamping her hand across his mouth.

"-traffeled togetfer" he finished in a muffled voice.

"Oh yeah" Rose said quickly.

"You gotta be the Fifth Doc" a handsome man with brown hair who had appeared held out his hand, "I'm Captain Jack. She didn't tell me you were so cute".

"Who didn't?" the Fifth Doctor said as he felt his cheeks grow hot out of embarrassment.

"Well my apologies but I prefer brunettes…and curls" Romana answered and patted the Fifth Doctor on the shoulder sympathetically, "already bowled out I take it?".

"Bah cricket!" a Scottish accent scoffed. The Fifth turned around to see Jamie wandering up, accompanied by Sarah Jane and Mel, "golf is a real man's game".

"I never understood the game of cricket myself" Sarah Jane said sitting down on the bench.

Mel eyed the Second Doctor who was trying to balance his recorder on the stumps, "I don't think he does either".

"You all look a bit worn out" the First Doctor observed.

"Yes well it took some time to get here" Romana shrugged.

"The Doctor took a uh-detour" Sarah Jane sighed.

"There was a rousing game of bingo in the retirement village" the Fourth Doctor came over carrying a cellophane-wrapped basket, "smashing time.'Christmas cake thirty-eight, dancing queen seventeen'. Look I won a fruit basket".

"It looks rather mangled" the First Doctor.

"Well he took it without saying Bingo so they tried to take it off him" Jamie informed the Doctors.

"He also hadn't won" Jack laughed.

"Is he trying to kill him?" Rose nodding towards the pitch as the Sixth Doctor threw another sound barrier-breaking ball at the Ninth Doctor.

"Yes" the First, Fourth and Fifth Doctor replied in unison.

"Ah the Cheer Squad has arrived!" the Seventh Doctor who had been on the phone to everyone even Mickey finally came to greet the companions.

"Now I want everyone to place a bet on which team they think will win" he said taking out his notebook.

"Rose! Rose!" the Tenth Doctor came bounding over, "please tell me you brought a camera!"

The Ninth Doctor wiped the sweat from his brow, he'd been having a difficult time ducking, diving and dogging the balls that had been thrown at him.

"Why don't you just hit the ball?" the Second Doctor said as he continued to try and balance his recorder on the stumps.

"I have tried!" the Ninth growled.

"No you've just been dodging them" the Second said.

"Fine! I'll try and hit the stupid ball" the Ninth shot back

The Sixth Doctor bowled the ball.

THWOCK! The Ninth's bat connected with the ball and the ball went flying…into the Sixth Doctor's nose.

"You leather clad fool! I'm bleeding!" the Sixth Doctor covered his nose with his hand.

"Well it matches your outfit!" the Ninth Doctor chortled as he ran up and down the cricket pitch amidst the companions and his fellow team mates cheers.

When he got back to the stumps Ninth Doctor blew kisses and waved the bat to his adoring fans.

Suddenly all went silent.

"You son of a-" the First and Seventh Doctor struggled to hold an uncharacteristically violent and bad-tempered Fifth Doctor back from the Ninth Doctor, "You imbecile!".

"Take it easy lad" the Seventh Doctor said soothingly, "just breathe in and out".

"Do a happy dance" Rose suggested helpfully.

The Second Doctor looked forlornly at the stumps that had been accidentally knocked over by the Ninth Doctor's cricket bat, "I'd just managed to balance my recorder on that you know".

_Hmm, you know I haven't been keeping track of runs. But I'm just saying that the Fifth Doctor scored heaps. Will try to get the next chapter up and running as soon as possible ok? _


	6. Chapter 5

_Hi! Here's another chapter. Thanks guys for liking this story so much!_

_So just to recap. The Fifth and Ninth Doctor have been bowled out (well sort of). I haven't really been keeping track of runs but the Fifth Doctor being so good at cricket (and just so darn huggable) scored a lot of runs. The Ninth scored maybe like one because he did get up and down the pitch before he knocked the stumps over. Oh are there any companions in particular people want to see here? If there's someone you really love who's absent then let me know and I'll try to work them in (not K-9 though, I'm not a friend of K-9)._

"He just…knocked them over" the Fifth Doctor waved his hand weekly while Jack fanned his face with his hat, "…just hit them with the bat".

"I think he's going into anaphylactic shock" the Second Doctor said in a professional tone as he cleaned up the Sixth Doctor's bruised but unbroken nose (no one else had offered).

"You don't even know what that is" the Seventh Doctor snorted.

The game was taking a small break while the Sixth Doctor's injuries were treated and the Fifth Doctor was calmed down.

"Well I'd say he's just extremely" the Fourth Doctor looked the Fifth Doctor up and down, "extremely upset".

He held a cricket ball under the Fifth Doctor's nose like a bottle of smelling salts, "here you are good fellow, this will pep you up".

"Ahh" the Fifth Doctor shook himself back into reality, "alright where is he I am going to kill him"

The Ninth Doctor was hiding behind Rose "c'mon it's just a game. Anyway you can't hurt me, you're the nice one remember?"

The Fifth Doctor's face went red as he stood up "I'm so sick of-" he put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath "one, two, three…" he counted to ten and looked at Jack and Jamie who had a tight grip on both his arms, "I'm alright now you can let me go…um Jack…let go Jack".

"Well my turn to bat" the Fourth Doctor nodded, he took of his scarf and wrapped it around the Fifth Doctor's head ("I can't see") and handed his floppy hat to Romana, "splendid. Wish me luck".

"Yay Doctor!" Rose jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Excuse me!" the Third Doctor bellowed across the cricket pitch to the Eighth and Tenth Doctors "will one of you two stop taking photographs of the fence and bowl?"

He let out a sigh as the two Doctors exchanged glances and began to play paper, scissors, rock to decide which unfortunate Doctor would bowl.

"I'm playing wicket keeper this round" the Third said to the Second who was thoroughly enjoying ramming cotton wool up the Sixth Doctor's nose, "would you please field? And as for you my Technicolour friend, once you're nose stops throbbing I want you back on the field and I don't want to here a peep out of you do you understand?"

The Sixth Doctor nodded but muttered something under his breath the sounded suspiciously like "fancy pants".

"Ooh he does like to take charge doesn't he?" Mel observed.

"Oh yes" nodded Sarah Jane, "and don't ever ask him what it means to 'reverse the polarity of the neutron flow' he won't explain it".

"Oh but I know that" Mel nodded and whispered an explanation in Sarah Jane's ear.

"Oh" Sarah Jane sounded disappointed, "that wasn't as interesting as I expected".

"It is if cricket balls are involved" the Seventh Doctor chuckled.

Over by the fence the Tenth Doctor won the game of paper, scissors, rock.

"Fine I'll go bowl" sighed the Eighth Doctor, "if he does anything else funny make sure you get a picture of it".

"Absolutely" grinned the Tenth Doctor and flashed the Eighth Doctor a thumbs-up as he headed over to the cricket pitch before resuming looking through the hole in the fence.

"Oh he's stopped exercising" the Tenth said in disappointment, "oh hand on a sec. He's watching daytime soaps".

The Tenth Doctor got the camera in focus "oh please, box of tissues, start sobbing".

"Now my good man" the Fourth Doctor addressed the Eighth Doctor, "how do I play this game?"

The Eighth Doctor blinked "you mean you don't know".

The Fourth Doctor shook his head.

"How can the young fellow over there know how to play when you can't?" the Eighth Doctor nodded at the Fifth Doctor.

"Well do you like Jelly Babies?" the Fourth asked helping himself to a handful.

"Not particularly".

"Well there you have it" the Fourth nodded adamantly.

"But…oh never mind. You're just supposed to hit the ball as hard as you can" the Eighth Doctor thought for a moment "with the bat".

"Well dank you for poinding oud de obvious" the Sixth Doctor who had returned to the field sneered.

"Yes rather" the Fourth Doctor said earnestly, "well fire away".

The Eighth Doctor bowled the ball and the Fourth Doctor swung the bat "Four!"

"You say that in golf" the Third Doctor said watching the ball sail away.

"Doctor!" Mel called out "run! You're supposed to run!"

"Why are the Daleks coming?"

The Master was sitting on his patio watching re-runs of 'Neighbours' when a cricket ball hurtled through one of his windows with a loud SMASH!

"What in the?" the Master got such a shock he promptly fell of his chair.

The Tenth Doctor giggled as he continued taking photos.

With a growl the Master got to his feet and went inside to find out what had smashed his window.

"A cricket ball!" came a thunderous voice.

The Tenth Doctor saw him come out onto the patio and pick up his cordless phone, "property of the Fifth Doctor hmmm?" he read of the side of the cricket ball.

The Tenth Doctor gulped "uh-oh".

_It may be some time before I get the next chapter up. Exam time is approaching and I have three essays to hand in before final exams, but if I feel the need to procrastinate. I'll do some more chapters ok?_

_Cheers! Oh and review!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! I'm baaaaack! After having major writers block and massive workloads I am back with another chapter. Hopefully it won't take me too long to update again after this._

_I just wanted to say a big thank-you to everyone who has encouraged me to keep this story going, it's a nice warm fuzzy feeling knowing that people want to read the drabble my twisted little mind produces. Thank-you all again! Now without further ado, the next exciting instalment!_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um…I don't think he's coming back" Jack finally said slowly.

The Fourth Doctor had taken the command 'Run!' to heart and had run down the cricket pitch, across the park and was now out of sight.

The Fifth Doctor buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"I guess we should've been more specific when we told him to run" Rose added.

"Can I uh-bowl him out now?" the Eighth Doctor raised his hand timidly.

The Fifth Doctor nodded weakly with his head still in his hands.

"Right" the Ninth Doctor clapped his hands together "moving on then. Do we have another cricket bat?"

"Aye there's another here" replied the Seventh Doctor rummaging through the gear bag.

"Does anyone know where the ball went?" the Eight Doctor looked around.

"No!" the Tenth Doctor replied hastily from underneath the bench.

Sarah Jane looked down at the Tenth Doctor "why are you under there?"

"Well" the Tenth Doctor replied, "sometimes you just feel like hiding-I mean lying underneath a bench".

"Can we just move on please?" the Third Doctor sighed, "get another ball from the bag" he was beginning to look as exasperated as the Fifth Doctor.

"Now we return to the match of the century…or was it millennium? Either way it's big" the Second Doctor continued his cricket commentary, "in a shocking display the Fourth Doctor has deserted his team. Up next to bat is the clownish one".

"I prefer enigmatic" the Seventh Doctor said nonchalantly.

"Planning on getting out from under there chum?" the Ninth Doctor snickered at the Tenth who shook his head defiantly ('I like it here').

"Alright let's start" the Third said annoyed that he was now short a fielder.

"Bef wifth oo in a minfut" the Eight replied with a mouth full of the Fourth Doctor's abandoned jelly babies.

"Oh so you like them now do you?" said the Sixth Doctor rolling his eyes.

"I've always loved jelly babies" the Eighth replied, "I've got no idea what you're on about".

The Seventh Doctor turned out to be a better cricket player than expected and the Fifth Doctor began to cheer up a bit watching the match while the others around him began to amuse themselves.

Sarah Jane and Mel decided that they had better go find the Fourth Doctor and set off in the direction he had run with floppy hat and scarf in hand.

Jack tried hitting (unsuccessfully) on Jamie while the Ninth Doctor watched them with delight.

The Tenth Doctor continued to hide underneath the bench but was singing 'I Just Can't Wait to be King' to the Fifth Doctor ("c'mon join in. You know you love it").

Beside the Fifth Doctor the First Doctor continued to nap and occasionally mutter something about cucumber sandwiches.

Then there was a loud shriek.

"Oh God he's here!" the Tenth Doctor wailed.

"Actually it's Romana and Rose" the Fifth Doctor said turning around, "they're fighting".

Suddenly everyone was interested in watching the scuffle between the two girls.

"…someone should break this up" Jamie said without moving.

"Yeah someone should" the Ninth Doctor replied as he stared.

"The question is though, who's the right person for the job?" the Tenth mused, still under the bench.

"Yes it's a delicate situation" the Eighth Doctor nodded.

"We uh-need to consider it carefully" Jack added.

"BREAK IT UP!!!" the Second Doctor rand towards Romana and Rose brandishing his recorder, "WE HAVE A CRICKET MATCH IN PROGRESS HERE!"

Jack, Jamie and the other Doctors (even the Fifth) gave a disappointed sigh.

The First Doctor just gave a little snore ('mmm tea and biscuits mmm').

"Were you fighting over little old me?" the Ninth Doctor said to the two sheepish girls with a grin.

"Don't be daft" Rose jabbed him with her elbow, "she accused me of not being a natural blonde"

Suddenly everyone else was very interested in looking at their shoes, except for the Tenth Doctor.

"But Rose you _aren't _a-"

"No no no no no" the Fifth Doctor scrambled under the bench and clamped his hand over the Tenth Doctor's mouth, "no".

"Back to the game then" the Eighth said tossing the cricket ball in the air and catching it again.

Underneath the bench the Fifth Doctor removed his hand from the Tenth Doctor's mouth and eyed him warily, "why did you scream out 'oh God he's here' just before?"

"Umm…no reason" the Tenth Doctor said innocently, "just felt like saying it. It absolutely had nothing to do with the Fourth Doctor hitting a cricket ball through the Master's window and said Master being really pissed off. Uh-huh it has nothing to do with that at all" he added.

"Oh dear" the Fifth Doctor said, "I think I feel my headache coming back".

_Dun dun DUN! _

_When will the Master show up?_

_When will the Fourth Doctor be back?_

_Should I add the latest companion Martha along with a few others you guys have mentioned?_

_Review and let me know!_

_P.S. Sorry about the goof with Eight and the jelly babies in the last chapter tis all good now._


End file.
